


Ahaha… I'm dying inside.

by lovinglittleboat (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: :))), Arthur cannot deal with dragons either, Arthur cannot deal with kids, Clotpoles in love, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, My spelling is bad because i wrote this in the dark, Short, Silly, The dragon is so done :), but Arthur loves Merlin and he'll do anything to woo him, on my phone while watching stupid merthur fan videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovinglittleboat
Summary: Arthur can't deal with dragons, basically he's a gay mess for idk how many words 'straight'.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Ahaha… I'm dying inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/ afternoon/ night! :)

"Hey Arthur, can you deal with her please? Gaius needs me to gather herbs for him and I don't want to scare the towns folk with our little fire breathing friend!"

Merlin cradled the baby dragon, Arthur was sick of it. Seriously, soon Merlin might pay more attention to it then him and that would be a nightmare in itself.

"Merlin, you already scare all the towns folk with your awfully big ears, I'm writing a speech for the council meeting, can't you see?" He held up the peice of paper he had been writing on, there was one and a half sentences, it wasn't much, but it was a work in progress.

"No need, I already wrote it." Arthur tried not to look at him with to much awe and admiration, "it won't take long, pleaseeee!"

Damn those puppy eyes, he really did adore them.

"Fine." He felt an inch of pride as Merlin's face lit up, the little white dragon was shoved into his arms seconds later, sort of ruining the moment.

Anyway, how hard could it be?!

__

"Well," Arthur found it pathetic that he was sitting on his bed talking to an adorable magical creature like some sort of princess, but no one could hear him anyway… "your Dad, Merlin has just the cutest ears, I tell him they're hideous but actually, they're super cute! He's just super cute…"

Arthur sighed, rocking his new found friend in his arms.

"Aisthusa!" It chirped and he was so shocked by the sudden noise that he nearly dropped her.

"Wow, you can speek? That handsome clotpole really has been looking after you, what else can you say? Hello? Can you say Hello, baby?"

"Merly and Arthy sitting in a tree! k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" 

Oh shit.

"No, no, no, no… We don't kiss, okay? Well only in my dreams, but that's different! Anyway, I'm sure-"

"First comes love, then comes marriage…"

Okay, okay, does it shut up if you shake it? Or do you have to like make it fall asleep? Why oh why did he sign up for this?!

"Hey Arthur!" 

Oh crap. Merlin was in the door way.

Oh God, his smile is to die for…

"I…" he trailed off, wanting badly to shove the singing dragon under his pillow.

"Aww you got Aithusia talking!" Merlin scooped her up, beaming, "I'm so proud!" Merlin kissed him on the cheek, leaving Arthur bewildered as he speachlessly watched his manservant leave.

__

"Soo…" Merlin tickled Aithusia, "what did he say? Tell me everything! Oh gods, why does Arthur have to be so hot…"

The Dragon sighed. 

"Just kiss already, you stupid, stupid, human."

**Author's Note:**

> Merthur forever!
> 
> Also thank you for reading! Ahhhh this means so much to me :)


End file.
